parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Childrens Movie (The Peanuts Movie) Trailer/Transcript
Teaser *(Disney and Sega and Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers Pictures and 20th Century Meyers and Philliplin Entertainment Credits Down in Earth Turns into a Head Link Smile and He Gasps) *Link: Hey *Chip: (Laughing) *Link: Chip *Chip (Ahahaha) (Chip Saw Link and Run around on Link) *Link: hu. Good Greif *(The Childrens Movie Logo Evinrude Will Climb and Saw Meow then Chip and Link Gives Chip a Big Hug) Trailer: *Irene: Hey gang look Theres a New kid moving you *Link: I Just Focus new Boy never Herd at Me It's Not of thing you Got opportunity to Start Over with a Clean Slate, This Time Things will be Diff (Link Falls out of Fence and Yelling) *Kids: Shocked! *Everyone Says: He Did it *Link: Uh! *Chip: ooh! *Narrator: This February *Link: I'm Going to Change Who I am and become a Winner *Wendy Darling: Woah *Narrator: Find the Courage *Link: If You One Person By your side moment Like It's Your Loyal Chipmunk *Irene: No Chipmunk! *Narrator: To Dream Big *Irene: If You Really want to impress people, You Need to Show them you're a Winner *Irene: Of Course When I Say You, You Know Don't Mean You Personally (Chip Shouts) *Narrator: Disney and Sega Presents *Link: Step 1 Forget EVERYTHING for Ever knew About Yourself *Link: Link is Not a Quitter! (Chip Crying) *Link: are You Serious *Narrator: Jonathan Brown *Narrator: Zelda *Zelda: Yee Haw *Narrator: Curdie *Curdie: Say Link *Narrator: Wendy Darling *Eileen: Sir. *Wendy Darling: Two no 3 *Narrator: Taran *Narrator: Irene *Irene: You Block Head *Narrator: Chip. *Chip: (Chip Sounds Like Snoopy) *Narrator: and Link *Andy: New Kid is Coming *Jonathan Brown: She's Pretty *Irene: She's Not That Pretty *Link: She Looked at Me *Narrator: Form The Imagination of Disney and Sega *Jenny Foxworth: My Naturally Curly Hair *Narrator: Comes to Incredible Story *Molly: Now There's a Guy Who's going places. *Narrator: of an Underchipmunk and his Chipmunk *Link: Mutt What Would Do without a Friend Like You *Link: I Can't Belive about to Talk the New Girl (Link He Yells) *Jenny Foxworth: Hello *Zelda: Whadya lookin' at, That Big Brother *Link: Are You Crazy *Zelda: Hey I Wanna See *Narrator: "The Childrens Movie" *(Then Chip He is Dancing the Music) *Kids: Cheering. *Narrator: Dream Big February 13 TV Spot *Narrator: He live his sullet tarry life, Behind the world. *Link: I'm Going to Change Who I am and become a Winner *Narrator: Outside, were's the world is in own the dream are made of. *Irene: Of Course When i Say You, You Know Don't Mean You Personally (Chip Shouts) *Narrator: The children who whould open his eyes... To adventures he never imagined. *Link: If You One Person By your side moment Like It's Your Loyal Chipmunk *Irene: No Chipmunk! *Narrator: Share the feeling. *Irene: if You Really want to impress people, You Need To Show them you're a Winner *Narrator: Join the fun. *Link: Link is Not a Quitter! (Chip Cryings) *Narrator: And live the adventure. *Jenny Foxworth: My Naturally Curly Hair *Narrator: Disney and Sega Presents *Molly: Now There's a Guy Who's going places. *Narrator:The story of one extraordinary hero *Link: I Can't Belive about to Talk The New Girl (Link He Yells) *Narrator: "The Childrens Movie" *Narrator: Dream Big February 13 Category:Disney and Sega's Transcripts Category:The Peanuts Movie Trailer Transcript Category:Movie trailers-spoof Category:Transcripts Category:Trailers Category:Movie Trailer Spoof Category:Trailer Spoof Category:Movie Trailer Spoofs Category:Trailer Ideas Category:Peanuts Trailers